


A stolen moment

by CEGriffin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2 POVs, Alternate Universe, Artist Clarke, Bellamy watches Clarke dance, Bellarke, Dancing, F/M, Music, Romance, Singing, tired Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEGriffin/pseuds/CEGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy catches Clarke dancing and painting to music, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before

Clarke was having a great day. She’d slept in and had no work or lectures to go to so after the longest shower she’d ever had Clarke set up her easel at her window and put on some music. Octavia was out and so Clarke was free to dance, sing and paint as much as she wanted. It was going to be a great day.

 

~

 

Bellamy was having a crap day. He’d been working since 11 last night and only got off at 6 from the bar, on top of that there had been some idiots causing trouble all night which had led to a bar fight he’d had to break up. He’d gone home but only slept for 5 hours because his idiot roommate, Murphy had blasted music through their whole apartment and it wasn’t soft music it was heavy metal loud intrusive music. To tired to argue Bellamy had left the apartment in search of a haven.

 

~

 

_… And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup_

_Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain_

_But until my moment comes I'll say…_

Clarke sang, almost yelled as she painted a picture of the willow tree outside her window bobbing her head to the beat. But the music was getting to her she couldn’t sit still. She did a few more long strokes but then gave in and started prancing around the room. She sang softly at first but soon her voice, though strained pelted out the lyrics,

 

_…I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places the things that I did_

_With of every broken bone, I swear I lived._

 

The song ended but Clarke was not ready to stop. She put a clear canvas on her easel preparing to do some ‘abstract art’. Basically she going to splatter paint onto the page in any and every colour she felt like using while dancing.

 

_Loving can hurt_

_Loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing_

_That I know…_

 

The music started and so Clarke began her chaotic dance of splattering paint, singing and jumping. She was grinning from ear to ear.

 

~

 

Bellamy’s search so far had produced nothing but on the bright side his walk around town had helped wake him up and he was feeling better.

After drifting through a series of twisting streets he had inspiration when he saw his sister’s favourite restaurant. He’d go to O’s and see is she was in, if not maybe Clarke, her roommate and now his good friend would them him crash there.

With this spurring him on he increased his speed and arrived at there flat within minutes. He looked up to their window from the street and could see movement so he went to the door and pressed the intercom. There was no reply, he pressed it again, still no answer. Annoyed he walked over to the willow tree on the opposite side of the street and took the hidden keys the girls kept there for emergencies. He’d seen someone in the flat so they must not be able to here him buzzing up.

Once inside he took the lift up to their floor and walked their door. He unlocked the door using the other key and was greeted by the sound of his favourite song being sung by Clarke and the sight of the girl dancing around the room covered in paint. He chuckled to himself and quietly stepped inside he did not want to ruin this moment.

Clarke’s hair, clothes and face were covered in all sorts of colors and he could see a canvas that was randomly splattered with paint.

 

_…Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?_

_I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you_

_He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

_Oh I just wanna take him home_

_Ooooooooooo_

_Ooooooooooo…_

Clarke was moving smoothly to the song using her brush as a microphone.  She was dancing rather well to the music and her voice though not quite in tune was full of the emotion of the song and Bellamy was entranced by the strange image in front of him.

The next lines were sung with enough emotion that Bellamy began to think that maybe Clarke meant them.

 

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_I’ll shoulder the load, and I’ll swallow the shame_

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_

_How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?_

 

She collapsed to the ground, perfectly mirroring the song and sang the next words softly.

 

  _Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not_

_He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please_

_Don’t take that sinner from me_

_Oh don’t take that sinner from me_

 

A moment of silence hung in the air for a second and then Bellamy moved from the corridor into the room clapping. Clarke’s head snapped up.

 

~

 


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy kisses Clarke to stop her attack against him for stealing her moment.

Clarke had been having the happiest moment in weeks until Bellamy had walked in. She was completely shocked that he was here. How did he get it? Why has he here? How dare he intrude on her moment? All this dissolved into rage. He looked completely content but Clarke was having none of it. She jumped up from the floor and marched over to him ready to let rip her anger but before she could Bellamy leant down and kissed her.

 

He had been completely awe struck with Clarke in that moment and kissing her was the only thing he’d thought of doing, the only thing he wanted to do. Plus she was about to tear his head off and this was the fastest way to stop the attack.

 

Clarke didn’t move for an instance but soon she was kissing him back and her anger melted into passion. She threw her arms around his neck and his hands flew to her waist. Her hands weaved through his hair and she pulled herself closer to him. She couldn’t help the little moan that escaped her lips.

Bellamy moved his hand up her waist and under her white shirt feeling the soft skin below. Electricity zinged through both of them from the touch and they pulled each other closer simultaneously not letting their lips part.

He only vaguely heard the sound of the music playing,

 

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love_

_So in love, so in love_

_You look so beautiful in this light_

_Your silhouette over me_

_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

_Is the Tenerife Sea_

 

Bellamy couldn’t take it any longer, he lifted Clarke up and she instinctually wrapped her legs around him. He carried her into the nearest bedroom and set her down on the bed, her eyes were totally focused on him until she registered the room around them,

“er Bell?” she said as he took of his top,

“hmm” he said from under the top, he was struggeling with it, in too much of a rush to get it off.

“This is Octavia room” his head appeared out from under his top with a half amused have embarrassed expression,

“Oops,” was all he said as he lent down to kiss her. She kissed back cautiously wondering if he was planning to stay in here but to her relief he picked her back up and carried her to her room. She was laughing when they arrived but the moment he set her down on the bed it turned serious again. She was completely distracted by the way his muscles were moving and she reached out to stroke them as they moved. Bellamy reached down to take of Clarke’s shirt.

The moment it was off his lips captured hers again, and they barely parted for the rest of the afternoon.

 

~

Clarke and Bellamy lay next to each other, she was draped over half his body with her head resting on his chest. She could feel the rise and fall of it as she heard Bellamy whisper into her hair,

“I love you Princess,” She looked up to see him smiling at her,

“I love you too” she whispered back and kissed his lips softly.

 

 

 

It was funny, they both thought, that the day had ended so differently to how it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick plot bunny. what did you think?


End file.
